Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 2 (1992)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 2 (Today's The World of Music!) Date: Tuesday, September 4, 1992 Sponsors: B, K, 12 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1992 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Garfield scares away bees from his flower garden by dressing up as a giant bee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everybody loves to have fun with music! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Wade Duck, Lanolin, Nermal, and the Muppets of Fraggle Rock Sesame Street! And our very special musical guest, James Taylor!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Looney Tunes Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Duck, Rabbit, Duck!" Daffy Duck wents for a rush for Bugs Bunny to being hurry and however is no hunting season. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "The Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Box O'Fun" Jon is studying for a test in his night school class, and brings home a cardboard box full of books. While he tries to read, Garfield and Odie use the box to have all sorts of imaginary adventures, including driving a race car, sailing across the ocean, and flying an airplane |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "Ladybugs' Picnic" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Numerical Correspondence" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Roy Rooster and Lanolin yell at each other using their animal noises. Roy eventually winds thanks to the power of the 20th Century. |- | style="text-align" center"| | style="text-align" center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align" center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Don Music tries to write "Mary Had a Little Lamb", but he can't come up with a word that rhymes with "snow". Kermit suggests that Don try another angle, which leads to Don writing the hit song "Mary Had a Bicycle". Don sings the song, with back-up vocals from the Monotones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Jungle |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text=align: center"|Scooter performs the number as "Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear" with Fozzie instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B Is For Bicycle, Bear, Bump, Branch, Bee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Beetles perform "Letter B". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Unidentified Flying Orson" When Roy sees Orson reading a science fiction novel, the crafty rooster decides to play a prank by claiming that the Earth has been invaded by aliens which look like cheese danishes. Orson's overactive imagination gets the better of him, along with Wade, sparking a farm-wide panic--but Lanolin realizes that Roy is behind the trick and turns the tables |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Old MacDonald Cantata |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|K for Kangaroo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music. (new child voiceovers added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Jellyman Kelly" with the kids |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Garfield's stuck on the screen door, and is really bored. He ends up in pain when Jon opens the door to call him in for lunch. |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text=align: center"|Cantus and Murray the Mistrel sing "Let Me Be Your Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough sings "Little Twelvetoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Every time Ernie tries to recite a poem about the number 12, it switches itself around to the number 21 (and vice verse). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"School Daze" Garfield tries to mail visiting Nermal to Abu Dhabi. When Jon finds out, he sends Garfield to the Stonewall Obedience School, which has a strict counselor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover, Herry, Cookie Monster and Frazzle sing "Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Nermal announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field